fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Denlinger
|actor = Samuel. M. Steward |image = Denlinger_Profile.png |status = Deceased |profession = Technical Support Member of Owen Shaw's Team |partners = |gender = Male |haircolor = Bald |eyecolor = Brown |deathreason = Vehicle caught in cargo plane's crosswind |appearances = }} Denlinger was a member of Owen Shaw's team. A minor antagonist in Fast & Furious 6, Denlinger was Shaw's technical support. Biography Pre-Movie was presumably a member of Shaw's team when he attacked a major military convoy in , in 2010.Fast Five, during Letty Ortiz's earliest tenure as a recent addition to the team. Two years later, Denlinger and the other members of Shaw's team worked together to collect a series of major military and government components to create a Nightshade device that could take out the power grid of an entire country. Shaw's intention was to sell the Nightshade device to the highest bidder. ''Fast & Furious 6'' In London, Denlinger and the rest of the team attacked where a list of locations to where the final competent for the Nightshade device could be located on several military bases. was accompanied into Interpol by Vegh, Klaus, and Jah. They were attacked by Brian O'Conner, Han Seoul-Oh and Gisele Yashar. Vegh, Jah, Denlinger and Klaus were able to escape Interpol with the help of Adolfson, who provided sniper cover for them above. was pursued by Brian, Roman Pearce and Tej Parker. Klaus and Denlinger made short work of Tej and Roman's BMW M5's, using electronic devices that scrambled the chips in the car's engine and crashing them. Klaus was unable to disable Brian's BMW because he was able to remove the device on his car. and others met up with Shaw at the rendezvous point and headed into the tunnel. When Brian attempted to run them of the road, Jah requested the help of Vegh. In her ramp car, Vegh was able to crash Brian's car when Jah veered the car to the right and away from Brian. When Shaw and his team relocate to , they attack a convoy that is ordered out of the nearby NATO base upon learning Shaw may have infiltrated the base. Denlinger sets up a road block ahead using a high-tensile wire. The wire halts the jeep leading the caravan. The wire stops the larger transport completely, the force of the allows the tank to break free of the transports containment with enough momentum. Denlinger warns Shaw, Jah and Letty that Dominic Toretto and his crew have arrived. Han and Gisele pursue Denlinger on their motorcycles. Denlinger attempts to run Gisele off the road, but she is able to grab hold of his Humvee. When Denlinger tries to run Gisele into the back of truck ahead of him, Han is able to board his Humvee and pulls the vehicle out of the path of danger. Gisele and Han apprehend Denlinger with no problems and return to the NATO base. When Shaw later reveals that he kidnapped Mia Toretto as insurance, Denlinger and the others are able to escape and head for the plane that will take them out of Spain. Dominic and the others pursue them on the airstrip. Jah and Denlinger are prevented from boarding the plan by Tej, Roman and Luke Hobbs. Hobbs attempts to kill Denlinger, firing two rounds into the windshield. Denlinger avoids being shot and rams Tej's car, which allows Jah fights Roman. Jah and Denlinger are killed when Tej rams their vehicle into a cargo plane's crosswind. Trivia *Denlinger is considered the "evil twin" of Tej Parker by Roman Pearce who nicknames him an "African in a Beanie".Fast & Furious 6 References Category:Deceased Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Shaw's Team Category:Fast & Furious 6